Curioso Encontro!
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: O que poderia acontecer se Tomoyo encontrasse com nada mais e nada menos que Kira.Crossover entre Death Note e Card Captor Sakura! Em resposta a desafio! Do tipo Dark!.... Se nao gostar nao leia!..Primeiro Crossover! Piedade!


**Nome:** Curioso Encontro!

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Não Há!

**Censura: **Tipo T ( cenas sensíveis)

**Gênero:** Drama/Dark

**Resumo: **O que poderia acontecer se Tomoyo encontrasse com nada mais e nada menos que comigo conhecer esse emocionante historia.

**Agradecimentos:** As pessoas que leêm minhas fanfics e ás que mandam reviews. E em especial ao RàäáiToO [ Yagami ] , pois sem ele nunca iria pensar em juntar personagens de animes tão diferentes! xD.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note e Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem simplesmente peguei emprestado.

**Nota:** Esta fanfic apresenta spoiler do final de Death Note , se não quer ficar desanimado não leia!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- G ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--

Um dia aborrecido como tantos outros, Tomoyo caminhava, dessa vez sua mãe teve que ir a Kantou em Tóquio para tratar de uns assuntos .

- Que aborrecido!!.....- Exclama Tomoyo, que andava pelas ruas tortuosas de Tóquio.

Tóquio era uma cidade fechada, coberta de arranha céus, muito diferente de Tomoeda.

Kantou era uma terra ligada a Tóquio e continha mesmas características, apesar de ter menos arranha céus.

Havia grandes ecrãs para se poder ver noticias, informações, etc.

-Sem duvida muito diferente.

Quando ia para ir para outra rua, Tomoyo presta atenção a uma notícia. O Jornalista estava visivelmente nervoso.

- " Informação especial do meio dia: O Nosso senhor Kira, executou presos políticos , e executou sobre sua mão divina, mais presos se estendendo para fora do Japão. A confirmação de mortes por ataque cardíaco , nas zonas de Paris, Itália. Logo de noite fique atento as noticias no Sakura TV. "

Tomoyo estava parada a olhar para o ecrã, com um olhar curioso.

-" Mas porque ele faz isso ? Mão divina? …Ele é humano, como pode julgar é crueldade."- Pensa Tomoyo, que distraída embate em alguém que estava na sua frente.

Um homem loiro, atraente de olhos castanhos sem nenhuma expressão, podia-se dizer que era extremamente frio, pelo o menos no seu olhar. Isso não embatia com a sua beleza, e não aparentava ter mais de 25 anos. Tomoyo tem um calafrio, olhando o homem, quase se esqueceu de pedir desculpa.

- Gomen Nasai…

- Não há problema.- Diz o homem, com uma voz doce.

Tomoyo, olha espantada por segundos, seguindo seu caminho e o homem seguindo o seu.

Um telefone toca, o homem atende.

- O que foi Matsuda?- diz o homem com voz de enfado.

- Você ainda não viu as noticias,Raito. Kira começou a se estender para fora do Japão.-diz Matsuda visivelmente nervoso.

Raito sorri levemente, com seu olhar cheio de malícia.

- Quando eu chegar no Quartel General, nos falamos.

Tomoyo ia distraída mais uma vez , mas dessa vez pensando naquele homem de expressão estranha e voz doce.

- " As pessoas de Kantou devem ser estranhas, mas bastante curiosas!!"- Enquanto ela andava, não reparou que um homem gordo, de muito mau aspecto se aproximava dela com um ar maldoso.

O telefone de Tomoyo toca, ela para atender.

- Tô, Mãe, já estou indo para o hotel, sim vou já.

Sem que ela note, o ladrão se aproxima dela, lhe tentando tirar a mala que transportava.

- Não, solta minha mala!!!....

Quando ela ia gritar por ajuda, o homem cai redondo no chão, Tomoyo se abaixa para ver que ele tem e repara que estava , Tomoyo fica uns minutos para se recompor, fala para sua mãe:

- Esta tudo bem…eu acho!....A gente depois fala!...

Tomoyo olha em frente, e vê que um homem vem na sua direcção, era o mesmo homem de há pouco.

- A senhorita esta bem!...

Tomoyo olhava do homem, para o ladrão sem reacção, mas arranja coragem para falar:

- Sim, eu estou bem!.. Mas parece que…parece que….o senhor morreu!

- É só um ladrão! Não se preocupe!...

- Mas mesmo assim é um ser humano….como é que isso aconteceu?....

- A senhorita não deve ser daqui!.. Provavelmente foi Kira, quem o assasinou!...Segundo se diz, ele tem olhos e ouvidos em todo o lado!.. A propósito, me chamo Yagami….Yagami Raito.

- Entendo! Me chamo Daidouji…Daidouji Tomoyo.

- Das Empresas Daidouji!!!....

- E o senhor…é da Policia não é!...-Diz Tomoyo olhando o distintivo de Raito.

- Sou sim!....- diz olhando a garota.

Tomoyo olha o homem, estendido no chão, levando a mão a boca de novo, pequenas lágrimas vão caindo de seus olhos.

- Coitado! Porque kira faz algo assim?

- A senhora ia sendo assaltada, não era!...- Diz Raito meio que desconcertado, pela a reacção da garota, mas disfarça seu desconcerto com o seu olhar de sempre.

- Mesmo assim, as pessoas não roubam porque gostem disso!.. Ninguém mata porque quer!!... Mas sim porque têm pode achar que tem a tal da mão divina, mas ele é um ser humano, e o que esta fazendo é diabólico!....

Raito, no seu interior estava a começar a detestar a garota, como se ia compreender que ela ia sendo assaltada, ele a salva e ainda por cima, ela tem pena, mas mantêm-se normal.

- Irei chamar uma ambulância para levar esse senhor!....- Diz Raito, telefonando.

Tomoyo só assente com a cabeça.

Passando de uma meia hora, a ambulância já tinha levado , o ladrão. Tomoyo fica olhando a ambulância se afastar. Raito olha para a garota,mais desconcertado fica, ela estava mesmo chorando pelo o ladrão que a ia assaltar.

- A senhorita precisa de algo mais?

Tomoyo olha fixamente para Raito,so diz:

- O senhor teria tempo para conversar?

Raito olha para a garota,mais desconcertado ainda e com fingido olhar indiferente assente.

Caminhando junto da garota , Raito olha discretamente para ela, parecia de olhar distante, por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia decifrar aquela garota. Chegando num parque , se sentam os dois no banco, olhando a fonte que estava a poucos passos dali.

- O senhor concorda com Kira?

Raito olha para a garota, cerra as mãos por segundos, sorrindo fingidamente, responde :

- Ele não deveria matar ninguém dessa maneira, pois isso é errado!...

- È certo… mas é inútil tentar mudar um mundo que não mudara!!!

Raito, fica surpreendido com aquela afirmação , mas mantem mesma expressão .

- O Mundo pode mudar , so nos querermos e desejarmos!!!

- As vezes da que pensar, imaginemos que kira consegue acabar com o mal do mundo, os criminosos. O que acontecera com as pessoas que cometem delitos pequenos, que são considerados infrutiveros, ele também matara!No final não sobrara ninguém no mundo, esta na natureza humana, ser ma e boa!..

- Mesmo assim podemos lutar para que as pessoas boas prevaleçam.

Tomoyo olha o homem, com uma cara seria, sorrindo em seguida.

- Curioso!... Para quem dizia que kira estava errado, você defende ele!

Raito repara que havia feito asneira, aquela garota era um problema, mas não poderia fazer nada.

- Um pouco da filosofia de Kira, é interessante! A senhorita deveria pensar que o mundo pode ser mudado!

Tomoyo sorri, olhando Raito, coloca mão no queixo desvia sseu olhar para o céu. Suspira fundo, olha para Raito novamente.

- Sim é capaz de o senhor ter razão!....Entao aceite outro conselho , de alguém que não conhece , e que se vai embora hoje, Não deveria de usar esses métodos para atingir fins!

Raito teve nesse preciso momento a certeza de que essa garota era perspicaz de mais, mas não havia dito que o ia denunciar a policia, nem algo do género.

- Arigato, senhor Raito!!!....- Tomoyo sai do local, devagar, não sem antes olhar para trás, e dizer:

- Um dia, o senhor vai perceber porque penso assim!.. O Mundo não mudara!Esta no ser humano, ser bom e ser mau! Tenho certeza!...-Sorrindo deixa aquele local, deixando pela a primeira vez na vida, um Raito Baralhado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Uns dias mais tarde, se recebe a noticia de que Tomoyo Daidouji havia aparecido morta no seu quarto , de suicídio diziam, essa noticia correu os jornais de todo o Japão.

Raito olhava as noticias, mas sua cara não demostrava aquele sorriso diabólico, ele olha seu Death Note, e ve o nome de Tomoyo escrito , suspira fortemente.

- Você não tinha razão. O Mundo mudara e eu serei o responsável por isso!....

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Matsuda havia atirado nele, Raito olhava em volta não acreditava, chamava por todos os nomes : Misa, Takada ….

Ninguém o ajudava, ele olhava em volta, viu Mikami morto, viu Near com mesma expressão e dizendo:

- Você perdeu!

Raito foge daquele local, indo parar na escada, olhando o tecto, tendo como ultimo pensamento, aquele sorriso daquela garota e suas palavras:" Um dia, o senhor vai perceber porque penso assim!.. O Mundo não mudara!Esta no ser humano, ser bom e ser mau!":

- Você tinha razão!

E seus olhos castanhos, haviam se fechado para sempre. Alguém de intensos olhos violeta, mesmo sorriso e asas de anjo observam Raito no seu leito de morte:

- Quem me dera não tê-la !

E desaparece devagar, ao longe Ryuuko que tinha acabado de escrever o nome de Raito no Death Note, lança um sorriso dizendo:

- Os seres Humanos são mesmo criaturas interessantes!....

Com suas asas de morcego voa para longe , levando consigo o Death Note.

E o mundo voltava de novo ao normal, com a criminalidade em alta e a maldade no extremo, pois já não havia Kira para julgar e nem uma carinhosa garota de olhos violeta para o alertar.


End file.
